


A Night In

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Floor Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically gratuitous floor sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

“What are you making tonight?’ Louis asked, curling his arms around Harry’s waist tightly, placing a gentle kiss on his spine. 

From his place at the stove, Harry smiled and leaned back into the strong arms of Louis.

“I’m making pasta boo.” He replied, untangling from Louis’ arms and turning so he could come face to face, kissing Louis’ forehead as those arms re-tightened around his waist. 

“Pasta?” Louis asked, staring up into Harry’s green eyes, “That sounds amazing.”

Harry giggled as Louis began to nuzzle his head against his chest, feathered pieces of hair coming up and tickling at his neck. 

“You need to stop or I won’t get this done by the time the boys get here.” Harry said, placing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips and detaching from his boyfriend. 

“No fair.” Louis said, a pout replacing his smirk from before.

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned down for another kiss, knowing Louis would only moan and groan (and not in the good way) until he got his way. Louis hummed at the contact and tried to wrap his arms around Harry once again, but those big hands caught his arms before that could happen.

“Uh-uh mister. I’ve got to finish this.” Another pout from Louis. “And because you’re no help at all, it’s gotta come down to me.”

“I could help.” Louis said, leaning back against the kitchen island. “I’m a good helper.”

Harry lowered his eyes. “Oh really. You’re a good helper? If I’m not mistaken, you can’t even make toast without it burning.”

“Hey! You love my toast!”

“I love you. Not your toast.” Harry said, earning a shy smile from Louis. 

But then it quickly dawned on Louis that Harry had insulted his toast. His toast, so a stern glare covered his tan face. 

“I don’t love you because you insulted my toast.” Louis said, trying to stay angry at Harry, who was making it quite difficult. 

“You do love me.” Harry said, inching closer to Louis, his dimples making an appearance on his pale face.

“Never.” Louis said, pushing Harry back.

Harry glared cutely, “Fine then. I won’t cook. You can make dinner tonight. I’m sure Niall won’t be at all angry that there isn’t anything to eat.”

Louis laughed, “Maybe I will cook dinner!” 

This time, Harry’s eyes widened, “You can’t do that! You’ll burn the flat down!”

Louis stepped closer to Harry and ran his fingers down the strong arms of his boyfriend. “Maybe if you taught me, I could make dinner.”

Harry’s breath shuddered as Louis’ hands transported from his biceps over to his torso.

“Mm..maybe I could do that.” 

Louis smirked, knowing he had complete control over Harry.

“I’ll be a very good boy.” Louis whispered.

“Oh ye yeah?” Harry stuttered.

He continued running his fingers down down down Harry’s chest and brought his lips to Harry’s ear, the curls tickling his cheek as he whispered seductively, “Well then, let’s get it on loverboy.”

Harry shuddered again and he moved to attach his lips to Louis’ but Louis would have none of that, quickly separating himself from Harry.

“Uh-uh mister...we’ve got to finish this don’t we?” Louis said, borrowing Harry’s words from before.

Harry groaned, Louis could tell it was half in sexual frustration and half the realization that Louis was right, once again

“Fine fine fine. So I’ll just teach you then.” Harry said apprehensively, surveying their lovely and expensive kitchen as if he wanted to preserve its appearance just in case something were to happen to it.

Louis sighed. “Nothing’s going to happen to the kitchen Hazza. I promise.”

Harry perked up an eyebrow. 

“I swear Haz. Now come on...let’s get cooking!” Louis said, turning to face the stove.

“Okay then.” Harry said, coming over to stand next to Louis. “Well first things first, we need to boil the water.”

“Duh. That’s so easy.” Louis said, looking around the kitchen for a pot.

“Second cabinet on the right Lou.” Harry said as he watched Louis search pathetically for where pots and pans were stored.

Louis blushed. “I knew that. I was just testing you.” 

“Mm hmm.. I’m sure you were.” Harry said, knowing there would be no way in hell Louis would be able to find anything in the kitchen he only ventured into in order to raid the fridge and pantry.

Louis gathered up a rather large pot and made his way to the sink, filling up the pot slowly. Once it had been filled, he waddled over, his strong biceps shouldering the weight of the large pot. 

Harry gulped at the sight of those muscles bulging.

“There.” Louis said, depositing the pot on the warm stove. “Now what?”

“Now we wait.” Harry said.

Louis frowned, “Now we wait? I thought cooking would be more exciting!” 

Harry laughed, “The water has to boil. You need to be patient and find something to occupy your time.”

Louis’ eyebrows perked up at that statement.

“I know exactly what we could do to occupy our time.”

“Oh do you?”

“Yes I do.” Louis replied before surging towards Harry and fusing their mouths together. Harry let out a muffled moan as Louis licked open his mouth, tasting of chocolate icing and cake batter (Harry made a cake earlier). 

Harry pushed back against Louis even harder, tilting his head down to meet Louis’, then detaching their lips and peppering kisses and licks against Louis’ neck. He bit down hard and sucked, making a red mark bloom against Louis’ perfect skin.

“Hh...harry.” Louis gasped, the feeling of teeth against his skin sending a jolt of arousal down his body.

“You’re mine.” Harry growled, working the bite until it was almost purple, marking his territory.

Louis thrust hard against Harry’s body, the two connecting perfectly. Harry moaned as his lower body made contact with Louis’. He could feel both his and Louis familiar hardening through the layer of clothes. It made his head tingle in anticipation and his own thickness twitch. He pushed against Louis until Louis’ back was hard against the island, giving him the ability grasp the edges of the counter as he surrendered to Harry’s talented tongue. 

The two kissed heatedly until Harry ran his fingers down Louis’ torso and clasped tightly onto the underside of his thighs and lifted him up so he was sitting on the island. Louis made a half-strangled groan in response to the abrupt change, but it barely phased him as he connected their lips together. Louis leaned down and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, a hand coming up to tangle in the curls, tugging at the soft locks. It earned a moan and hum from Harry, the sound catching in his throat. 

Harry's hands found their way under Louis’ t-shirt, rubbing the smooth expanse of skin on his back and tucking his deft digits underneath the waistband of his sweatpants. He rucked the material up, hoping Louis would get the hint.

He did get the hint and thrust his arms towards the ceiling, struggling to stay connected to Harry's lips as the shirt came off his body. Once it had passed his hair, Harry threw it across the room, not caring where the material landed. 

Harry tore away from Louis’ lips and pressed light kisses down his toned chest, the muscles rippling and buckling as he moved lower and lower. He reached the light spattering of hair that led somewhere that Harry really really loved, and brushed his nose over it, earning an angry growl from Louis, “Come on Harry.”

Harry laughed against the skin and slipped his fingers underneath the tight pants, swirling them teasingly, but not actually making contact with his favorite part of Louis’ body. Louis groaned in anger again and pulled on Harry’s curls, bringing his body up to his lips. Harry smiled against Louis’ lips.

“Bedroom. Now.” Harry said, pulling Louis down from his perch on the island.

Staying connected, Louis pushed Harry out the kitchen door, “Too far. Need you now,” He mumbled, as they fell against the conveniently carpeted living room floor, Louis pinning Harry to the floor roughly.

Louis straddled Harry’s hips and began attacking his neck in small kisses. A small giggle erupted from Harry’s throat, causing Louis to stop and sit up on Harry’s chest, looking down at his lover in confusion.

The giggles turned into full-on laughter, Louis bouncing up and down on Harry’s chest as the laughter rumbled. 

Louis frowned at his boyfriend. “What the fuck Harry. Why the hell are you laughing?” He made to get off, but Harry’s hands found his wrists, keeping him where he was.

Harry tried to catch his breath, the giggles and chuckles trailing off as Louis’ glare became more intense. 

“Babe it’s not you.” Harry said, causing Louis’ expression to soften.

“Well, it is you, but not in a bad way.” Harry continued, pulling Louis down for a sweet kiss.

“Well what is it Harry? You’re kind of putting a little bit of a cramp in my plans....” Louis said, pointedly casting his eyes down to his own groin. “And all that laughing and bouncing isn’t helping my little problem.”

Harry looked down and saw the tent in Louis’ sweatpants. Although he’d seen it a million times, it always made his blood tingle and his heart race because he’d made that happen.

“It’s just...It’s just I love you.” Harry said, thumbing a finger across Louis’ flushed cheeks. “I love you so much and I have no idea what I did to get so lucky.”

Louis’ agitation dissolved at Harry’s words. Looking deeply into those green eyes, he could see the love and admiration that Harry held. 

“Oh baby. I love you too. So much.” 

Louis leaned down this time, running his fingers through those beautiful curls and kissing Harry lightly and innocently, despite the hardness they both were experiencing south of their waists.

Louis broke from Harry’s lips and gazed down at his gorgeous boyfriend. He was so so lucky. 

“Done with the sentiments my dear?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded in response, a naughty smirk playing on his lips.

“Good. Cause I really really want to fuck you now.” Louis said, watching Harry’s eyes glaze with arousal.

Harry groaned and grabbed onto Louis tightly, rolling them over so that he was on top of Louis. He pushed up to Louis’ lips, their bottom halves rubbing against each other, earning moans and groans and sounds from both of their throats. 

Harry once again began kissing down the taut muscles of Louis’ chest, until he came to the waistband of Louis’ sweatpants. 

“Don’t tease.” Louis said, his breath coming in and out quickly and loudly.

“Not this time.” Harry replied, before pulling down the sweatpants quickly. Harry could see the hard outline through his boxers, the material slightly damp from pre-come. Harry blew warm air over the material, causing Louis to twitch. Then he mouthed down over Louis’ cock, causing him to buck up towards Harry, moaning all the while. 

Harry let out a small chuckle, “Bit excited aren’t you babe?”

All he got in response was another moan as Harry palmed over the hardness. 

“Just do it.” Louis said, gasping into the touch.

“All right all right.... so impatient.” Harry said, before pulling down Louis’ boxers in one swift motion. 

“Oh god yes.” Louis moaned, as he was finally freed from the restricting material. His cock bounced up and slapped against his stomach. It curved against the skin of his stomach, swollen and leaking. The sight made Harry whimper. 

“You are so hot.” Harry said, his voice gravelly from seeing Louis like this. He couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Unfff.” Louis replied. 

Harry smiled, knowing the lack of touch must be killing him by now. 

“Okay babe. Don’t worry. I’m gonna make you feel good.”

“Please.” That was the only world Louis could muster.

Harry nodded up at Louis and then moved his wrist up to clasp around Louis. It made Louis emit a relieved groan because he finally finally got contact against his straining cock. 

Harry thumbed against the head of Louis’ dick, smearing the pre-come down the rest of the shaft, making it glisten and making Louis squirm below him. He slid his hand up and down a few times before stopping and releasing his hand. And then, before Louis could even make a sound in protest, Harry’s warm mouth engulfed Louis entirely. Louis looked down at Harry through his heavily lidded eyes, noting the way those pink lips moved with practiced ease against him. 

“Oh fuck...lips. Shit.” Louis said through clenched teeth. 

Harry detached his lips and licked a long stripe up the underside of Louis’ cock. 

“Oh shit. Harry. Fuck.” Louis said, leaning up to watch as Harry took the entirety of Louis into his mouth, his nose brushing against Louis’ stomach as he swallowed him whole. His tongue swirled skillfully, his cheeks hollowing out. He used his hand to stroke the smoothness of Louis’ balls while his tongue continued.

“Born. To. Suck. Cock.” Louis groaned, making Harry laugh.

“I guess we can forget about dinner can’t we?” Harry said as he pulled off Louis with a loud “pop.”

The lack of contact made Louis glare at Harry. “Yeah. I guess we can.” He said.

Harry sat up suddenly and reached in his back pocket, fumbling around for his phone. Once getting it out he threw it up towards Louis.

Louis chest was heaving, “What the fuck is with the phone Hazza? Some sort of kinky sex thing?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “No you dolt. You need to call the boys.”

“Oh right.” Louis said, opening the phone and thumbing through to find their numbers.

“Call Liam. Just tell him to tell the other boys as well.” Harry said, before he shimmied back down Louis’ legs, and placed his hand back on Louis, lazily stroking up and down.

“Whh..what are you doing?” Louis asked.

“Giving my boyfriend a handjob, what does it look like?” Harry smirked.

“But uh...” Louis said before cutting off his words with a “ung..yeah..uh” as Harry kissed the head of his dick swiftly.

“Oh shit. But...uh...I have to call Li..” Louis moaned.

“I know...call him.” Harry replied.

“But..I can’t not like this...”

“Yes you can Lou...just do it. Do it or I’ll stop what I’m doing.” Harry said, taking his hand and mouth from Louis to prove his point. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Louis said as he clicked Liam’s name.

“I am lucky.” Harry replied before moving back down to pay attention to everything south of Louis’ waist. 

Liam picked up immediately. “Hey Lou!”

“Hh..hey.” Louis said, tremors in his voice due to the way Harry was sucking. 

“So what time should we come over?” Liam asked cheerfully.

“Erm. I don’t know if tonights going to work.” Louis said, hoping his voice was steady.

“What? The boys are already over at mine getting ready. Niall’s already bought a load of food and beer.”

“I’m sss..sorry.” Louis said after a few seconds. 

“Holy shit. You guys are not actually doing what I think you’re doing right now are you?” Liam said sternly.

“What do you mean?” Louis said, a small moan erupting from his lips. He couldn’t help it. Harry’s lips were just so so good.

“You’re fucking aren’t you?” Liam asked.

“Nooooo.” Louis says. But instead of saying it, he straight out moaned it. It seems Harry wanted the other boys to know exactly why they’re cancelling for the night. 

“Guys, they’re cancelling on us because they’re fucking as we speak,” Liam calls to the other boys, before directing his words back at Harry and Louis. “We’ll be at mine all night so if you can pry yourselves away from each other, we’d love to actually see you.”

Harry grabbed the phone from Louis’ grasp, “Okay Li li. I might have to brush my teeth beforehand but we’ll definitely be there.” 

“Oi. You wankers, that’s gross.” Niall calls from the background, it’s now evident they’re on speakerphone on the other end.

Harry giggles into the phone until Niall takes it upon himself to hang up, muttering silent curses as he does. After they’ve hung up, Harry unites their lips together once again, kissing furiously. He moved to go back to Louis’ cock but Louis’ arms grasped at his wrists and brought him back up.

“No. If you keep doing that I’m gonna lose it.” Louis said, making Harry smirk. 

“I really really need to fuck you right now.” Louis whispered, and the smirk disappeared, a glazed over look in his eyes replacing it. 

“Fuck.” Harry breathed, shooting off Louis quickly, exiting the room. He re-entered a moment later, a small bottle and a foil packet clasped tightly in his hands, his straining erection evident through his baggy jeans. 

“Come over here. I want your clothes off now.” Louis said, leaning up on his knees. 

“Yes..” Harry said, pulling his white t-shirt off to reveal is those newfound muscles that Louis loved oh so much. He shimmied out of his jeans, his large cock slapping against his torso.

“Going commando are we?” Louis teased, motioning for Harry to lay down on the floor next to where Louis kneeled. 

“You know me. Love that easy access.” Harry said, falling down to his back in front of Louis.

Louis hovered over Harry’s chest, kissing him on the lips and then trailing his lips down his torso, biting and licking. He licked up and down Harry’s swollen dick and then took it into his mouth skillfully. It made Harry keen and thrust into Louis. He was so close it hurt. 

“Lou..” Harry warned. Louis nodded, getting the hint. Instead, he turned his attention to opening the bottle and coating a few of his fingers generously. 

“Lift up babe.” Louis whispers.

Harry breathed out shakily and then a wet finger circled around him and pushed slowly inside, the action smooth and moan-worthy. 

“Fuck yeah. Oh god you’re good. More Lou. More.”

Harry sounded like a porn star, his words inner-mingling with these sexy moans and whimpers that make Louis harden more, if that could be possible. He thrusts two more fingers inside Harry, curling the digits to hit that spot that makes his boyfriend shudder. Harry is gripping the carpet as hard as he can, his fingers and knuckles growing white.

“Shit. Come on. Need you in me.” Harry mewls as Louis repeatedly hits that bundle of nerves deep inside. 

Louis quickly complies, knowing that this won’t last long. He grabs at the condom, his slippery fingers making the task difficult. Harry’s hands come up to grab the package from him, opening it easily and taking his time sliding it down the expanse of Louis’ cock. 

“God I love you.” Louis says, watching as Harry coats the condom and in turn, Louis, with just the right amount of lube.

Harry looks up at Louis, meeting his eyes. “I love you too Louis.” He says, his eyes filled with love and adoration and lust, all for Louis.

And then those green eyes spill over into all lust as Louis pushed in slowly, making Harry sigh in relief. “Shit babe. You’re always so fucking tight. How do you do it?” Louis said, the tight heat making his head go dizzy.

Harry can barely say anything in response as Louis pulls out and quickly thrusts back in. He is grabbing at Louis’ biceps, his nails digging in, making his skin go white. He thrusts again, causing Harry to whimper as he knows he’s grazed Harry’s prostate. Harry’s jaw goes slack and his head lolls back in response to the pleasure. 

“Again.” Harry says, wrapping his legs tightly around Louis.

Louis hits that spot over and over until Harry is practically crying underneath him.

“Not. Gonna. Last.” Harry moans out.

“I know.” Louis replies, pounding in with a new found energy, “Fuck. Me too.”

“Gonna come Lou.” Harry manages to say. 

Louis grabs Harry’s cock and with a few flicks of his wrist, Harry is coming all over their chests and Louis’ fingers, the white spilling obscenely over those tight muscles. Harry is moaning and closing his eyes as Louis strokes him through his orgasm, making Louis teeter on the edge. 

Harry opens his eyes after a second and begins to coax Louis on, knowing he’s close as well.

“Come for me baby. Come inside me. Fill me up.” Harry whispers, clenching his muscles around Louis to help him reach his peak.

Louis thrusts a few more times and then he comes as well, his breath shallow and coming out as moans, and his cheeks flushed, all while Harry whispering naughtily in his ear.

Louis collapses on Harry, his muscles turning to jelly and their bodies clinging to one another. They heave against each other for a few minutes before Louis places his chin on Harry’s upper chest and kissed his chin lazily. The room is warm, steam filing in from the kitchen making their bodies sheen with sweat. 

“Shit. Harry. We should cancel dinner more often.” 

Harry hums in agreement below him, leaning his head down to bury in the feathers of Louis’ hair. He sniffs against him, the smells of cake, sweat, and cologne all rifling up his nose.. 

“We need a shower before we go to Liam’s.” Harry said, pushing Louis off of him gently. 

Louis groans as he falls out of Harry, ripping the condom off and throwing in the nearby trash as he stands up, bringing Harry up with his other hand.

“I suppose we do. We’re covered in sweat and other things if you know what I mean.” Louis said, wiggling his eyebrows towards Harry and kissing him.

“I do know what you mean.” Harry says, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, meeting his lips enthusiastically.

The two kiss for a moment before Harry pushes Louis away, earning a “hey what gives?” and a confused look. 

“Why the fuck is it so hot in here?” Harry asked before realization dawned on his face and he rushed towards the kitchen.

Louis followed after worriedly and pushed open the kitchen door to find Harry fumbling around the stove, trying to turn down the heat on a overflowing pot of water; the droplets making loud sounds as they fell onto the stove and surrounding counter top.

Watching a naked Harry push the pot off the stove top and tip-toe around to miss the water made Louis erupt into giggles at the sight. He earned a glare from Harry which began to soften as he made they made their way over to each other. 

“Never gonna let me cook again eh?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Stick to burnt toast boo bear.” Harry replied. 

Louis’ loud laughed made Harry’s face light up. “Come on Haz let’s have a shower.”

He tangled their hands together and led Harry out the room and up the stairs, whisking him into the shower and putting the water on a steady stream of warmth. They kissed lazily under the water, their fingers and toes becoming pruned as they ignored shampoo and conditioner and soap. 

Finally, Louis disconnected the two with a smile and began lathering the two up. Harry closed his eyes at the action, allowing Louis to completely take over and wash the smooth skin. 

“Sit down love.” Louis whispered to Harry, who dropped down to the floor with ease. Louis grabbed the shampoo and squirted a large amount into his hands before attaching his fingers to Harry’s curls, massaging the digits slowly. Harry purred into the touch, leaning his head back against Louis’ thighs, fully surrendering. 

They stayed like this for another twenty minutes, washing each other easily and languidly, enjoying the feeling of being satisfied and sated from their earlier activities. They got out when the water turned cold, kissing a few more times before enveloping each other in fluffy white towels and shuffling into their bedroom, a few more kisses being exchanged. 

Harry immediately plopped against the expanse of their bed, a lazy smile playing on his lips. 

“That was great Lou.” He said.

“Oh yeah? I am pretty talented.” Louis replied, trailing one of his fingers down Harry’s body. 

Harry blushed. “I don’t mean that, although that was amazing.” Harry said, pulling Louis down next to him on the bed. “I mean the shower. That was nice. The closeness and the kissing and just being there with you.” 

Louis softened next to Harry, thumbing a finger over his cheek slowly. “I agree baby. That was great. I don’t think we do it enough.”

“I don’t think we do.” Harry said, kissing Louis’ forehead, eyelids, and finally his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Always. Forever.” Louis replied.

Harry smiled and kissed Louis one more time before popping up and throwing on clothes quickly. “So what do you say we go act super-coupley at Liam's and make them kick us out?” He asked.

“Sound like a great night in.”


End file.
